


Our Future

by CopperCrane2, SunandMoon333



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance, Senshi & Shitennou Mini Bang 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperCrane2/pseuds/CopperCrane2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunandMoon333/pseuds/SunandMoon333
Summary: A version in where they survived and returned to normal, the Shittenou have integrated themselves back into society. In the aftermath of the Black Moon Clan Arc everyone is enjoying the moment of peace. Getting together at Dear Crown, Ami, Makoto, Zoisite and Nephrite discuss the future.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Senshi & Shitennou Mini Bang 2020





	Our Future

**Author's Note:**

> Nephrite- Daichi Narukami  
> Zoisite- Ryo Hyuuga  
> Jadeite- Shinobu Fuyumi  
> Kunzite- Kiyoshi Sena
> 
> Hello this is my first time participating. Sending my thanks to my co creator and artist Charlie, CopperCrane2 and the mods.

The school day had just ended and while most of the students had already disappeared from the classroom, having shoved their things haphazardly into their bags in an effort to get out as quickly as possible, Ami was still carefully packing her books. She relished the opportunity to not rush, to have the liberty of organizing her things, and her thoughts. Being a Sailor Senshi often meant that she couldn’t afford the time to slow down, especially where ordinary life was concerned but ever since they had returned from the future, the world had become calmer. They could breathe easily as their burdens were lifted off their chests. Perhaps they were only being given a break, a small respite before the next big villain would emerge. Even so, Ami was not the type to look a gift horse in the mouth, here was an opportunity and a gift: time - the ability to live a little and get tasks done. It was a regular day, one of several which had passed since she and the others had returned to their present and own time, and so far it was wonderful.

“Ami-chan!” A familiar voice called out from outside the building.

“Mako-chan,” she said as she made her way to the open window and looked down. “We’re meeting with Ryo-san and Daichi-san at the Fruits Crown Parlor, right?” Just the idea of seeing Ryo made her heart flutter and her cheeks flush. Was it excitement? Or was it shyness? She decided to come to the conclusion that it’s probably both. Even though he and the Shitennou had returned to normal for months, her reaction anytime they interacted was always exactly the same. She often wondered if she would ever get over the thrill of butterflies in her stomach whenever they were going to meet. She decided that she was in no rush for that feeling to end.

Makoto smiled, shielding her eyes from the blazing autumn sun, the excitement plain on her face as she looked up at Ami from her place outside. “Yeah,” she confirmed, “are you coming down?”

“Yes, I’ll see you in a minute.” When she went back to packing her school materials, there was haste to it that wasn’t there before.

Makoto leaned against an old zelkova tree as she waited for Ami, looking through it to the blue sky beyond. It was clear, bright and perfect. She smiled again, filled with contentment. So far today had been a good day, and Makoto felt within her bones that it would end well, too. Technically, this was not a double date, or even an actual, official date. When the Shitennou returned to normal after the defeat of Queen Metallica, each pair had had different takes on forming a relationship. For Rei she never thought of falling in love again after her unrequited love with Kaido. She was willing to try again but at the same time, she wanted to uphold her vow of chastity and Shinobu wanted to respect her compromise. He hoped he could at least be Rei’s confidant, someone she could trust and feel comfortable around. Even if they were not the most lovey-dovey couple, they still showed their affection through holding each other's hands. Minako, on the other hand, was eager to learn as much about Kiyoshi as she could; his favorite food, likes and dislikes, blood type, ideal shower temperature, darkest nightmare, least favorite Pokemon and so on and so forth. Typical Minako exuberance - she never failed to pull a smile from Makoto over her antics. She also knew her blonde friend wanted to tell Kiyoshi about herself and her time as Sailor V. According to Minako, he promised to tell her everything in the exchange. Even though he was a serious and refined person, he adored Minako’s energetic and sporty attitude - everyone did. 

Ami, in a similar way to Rei, had explained to Ryo that she wanted to take things slow. She had said that ‘a relationship was a viable option later on’, but for now they should concentrate on friendship and getting to know each other. Ryo agreed as he was in no rush and looked forward to the opportunity of really getting to know Ami. Both Makoto and Daichi followed their example as they wanted to take their time in becoming familiar with each other, thinking that moving slowly was a sensible idea, but her view started to change after meeting Chibiusa and traveling to the future. Seeing the thirtieth century gave her insight into a lot of wonderful, exciting things and now Makoto was suddenly eager to get started with the life she knew she was going to have. She didn’t want to wait, long life or no, every second was precious to her. 

“No time like the present,” she thought to herself. She closed her eyes and leaned fully against the tree while she waited for her friend, enjoying the thin rays of sunlight dancing on her face. 

Meanwhile, two Moto Azabu High School students were walking into Fruits Parlor Crown. Nothing about them seemed out of the ordinary except for their above average looks and unusually long hair. Otherwise, they had the appearance of perfectly normal seniors.

Daichi and Ryo had finished school for the day and were just arriving for their double-but-not-quite-a-date. As soon as the sliding doors parted they looked around, but they didn’t recognize any of the customers’ faces. It became quickly apparent that they were the first to arrive. 

“Their school is further away than ours, so it makes sense we’d get here first,” Ryo said, pulling at his own collar like a little kid, “I wish I’d realized that before we got here, since we now have time to change out of these dumb uniforms.”

“Come on, stop complaining.” Daichi slapped his friend’s back with a grin on his face. “We wear uniforms as Shitennou, so wearing a school uniform should be second nature.”

“This isn’t the same. Ours is made of the finest quality and it doesn’t have a collar designed to make you feel as if you’re being strangled.”

Daichi chuckled at his friend’s discomfort. “OK then, let’s go change our clothes before the girls arrive.” 

Ryo sighed since there wasn’t an option for him. “I didn’t bring anything with me.”

Daichi grinned slyly. “You can borrow either my gym or judo uniform, if you want. They are both used though. And today was a really warm day.”

Ryo shot a glare at Daichi. “No thank you. I’ll just take off my jacket.” 

Daichi laughed out loud, finding his own joke hilarious as they walked to a free booth and dumped their bags. Ryo’s annoyance faded away. In the aftermath of Queen Metallica's defeat the Shitennou had returned to normal, thanks to the Inner Senshi. They’d managed to erase all the brainwashing during their last clash and when they’d sacrificed their Earth Crystals to assist Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. 

It was admittedly awkward since they had once been enemies but, overall, Mamoru and Usagi were kind and welcoming, as were the Inner Senshi. Luna and Artemis were cautious at first, albeit respectful, remembering that the Shitennou served the same role as the Inner Senshi did in protecting royalty. Eventually Ryo began to get along well with Luna, as did Kiyoshi with Artemis. While they did reclaim the memories of their past and current lives, the Shitennou still felt the guilt of their terrible crimes. They knew that the past could not be changed, which added to their worries, but everyone reassured them that they were not to blame and that they were forgiven. 

It was hard but the Shitennou vowed to move forward, so they integrated themselves back into society. Ryo and Kiyoshi focused on their studies, Daichi on his judo and Shinobu on his art. Aside from Kiyoshi who had been living alone at the time Beryl had kidnapped him, while his family was overseas, Ryo’s parents and older sister had been brainwashed to the extent that they never noticed his disappearance. The same thing seemed to have happened to Daichi’s father and Shinobu’s grandparents. Knowing that they had returned to normal, despite not having any knowledge on what occurred, granted Ryo some relief. 

“I’ll be right back,” Daichi said, “keep a look out for the girls.” 

“Sure. If the waitress comes by, I'm going to order a soda, do you want me to get you one, too?”

“Coffee for me thanks,” he answered and then left to change his clothes in the washroom

While Ryo sat alone in the booth he thought back to the previous meet-ups that the Senshi and Shitennou had had and he realized that this time he felt less nervous. He was always excited to see Ami - she was kind, intelligent and pretty - but was always a little bit of tension, a sense of awkwardness and uncertainty. No one knew what the future held for them or what to do next, but ever since they’d returned from the thirtieth century, the feelings of fear and unease had begun to fade away. Something had changed, no one was afraid or worried anymore. 

With a smile, Ryo removed his jacket, revealing a plain, dark t-shirt underneath. He folded it neatly and set it aside before reaching into his school bag and pulling out a book to read while he waited for the others. It didn’t matter that the Fruits Parlor Crown was busy with noisy bustle, he was so relaxed he felt like he could read anywhere. Just as he picked it up, however, a red-haired waitress made her way over.

“Waiting for someone?” she asked. 

“Yes,” he answered politely. “Three more people are joining me soon. But in the meantime could I please have a soda, and a coffee? Black, no sugar. And four glasses of water, if you don’t mind.”

“Sure,” she smiled, “coming right up.” She turned to walk away from the table, but she hesitated and then looked back. 

“Is there something I can help you with?” Ryo asked, seeing the uncertainty in her face.

“You- you hang out with Makoto, Usagi and their friends right?” 

He nodded. “Yes, we know them through Usagi’s boyfriend, Chiba Mamoru. We’re actually here to meet with Makoto-san and Ami-san.” 

“So they’re back safely,” she whispered to herself as a smile came on her face.

“What was that?” Ryo asked, having not heard her.

“Oh, nothing!” she said. “I’m Furuhata Unazuki, nice to meet you properly, anyone who is friends with Makoto and the others is friends with me!”

“My name is Haduki Ryo,” he said, and then spotted Daichi coming back to the booth. He was dressed in a green shirt and dark jeans. Ryo grinned because he noticed Daichi had brushed his hair and put on his rocker jewelry- he obviously wanted to impress a certain someone. “This is my friend, Daichi Shirogane. Daichi, this is Unazuki.” 

“Oh,” he said, plastering a suave grin on his face and making Ryo roll his eyes at his attempt to be charming. “Nice to meet you, Unazuki. I heard about you from Makoto. Your brother is Motoki-san, right?”

“Yes,” she confirmed as she shook Daichi’s hand with a pleasant smile, “our family owns this place and I work here to help out. It’s a pleasure to meet you both. I’ll get your drinks and be back soon.”

“Thanks,” Ryo said just as Daichi sat down. “I ordered your coffee.”

“Great. Any sign of the girls?” he asked.

“Not yet. Maybe they’ve stopped by their homes to change, too.” 

“Do you think I should text Makoto and ask?” 

“Don’t be pushy. Girls should be allowed to take their time. Sit back, relax.” 

“I’m not pushy,” he said, idly plucking one of the laminated menus resting by the cutlery cup and pretending to read through in it an effort to seem nonchalant. “I’m just excited to… hang out with them.” 

“One in particular you mean.” 

Daichi scoffed. “As if it’s not the same for you. I see you blush every time Ami smiles at you.” 

“I have the right to remain silent. But I will say that I am more composed compared to Shinobu whenever he’s around Rei.” Ryo smirked as he pictured how his friend could get so flustered around the shrine maiden.

“That’s true,” he laughed. “Hey, you didn’t happen to do that English comprehension exercise yet, did you?” 

“You’re a Shitennou, you can do your own homework.” When It came to studies, Ryo could be merciless. “And don’t even think about asking the others for help. You need to learn how to do it yourself.” 

Daichi rolled his eyes. “You’re a terrible friend.”

“A true friend lays down hard truths. Now leave me be, I’m reading something.” 

Unazuki came back with the drinks. “One coffee and one soda.” 

“Thanks,” Ryo said and resumed reading his novel, his sharp green eyes flying across the page at dizzying speed while Daichi reluctantly took out his textbooks and cracked them open. It was better to get the homework done now than wait until it was late at night. 

“Isn’t it strange?” Daichi asked after less than a minute of silence.

Ryo sighed at the interruption, but curiosity got the better of him. “What is?” 

“This. Us. We’re being so… normal. Who could ever imagine we’d ever be so lucky? My biggest problem right now is homework. Homework, Ryo - can you even believe it?” he asked, almost like he didn’t actually believe it himself. “And what’s most unusual about it all is that it doesn’t feel strange.” 

Ryo knew what he meant. They along with Mamoru, Shinobu and Kiyoshi had felt so at ease with each other since the Senshi’s return from the future. “Maybe it’s because we’ve made it through everything. There’s nothing more to worry about now that Nemesis has been defeated.” 

Daichi nodded in agreement. “Makoto, Ami, Rei, Minako and Mamoru are safe and well, too, thanks to Sailor Moon and Chibiusa.” 

“And now that Chibiusa-chan is officially a new Sailor Senshi, it feels like there’s a new generation to help save the world when it’s in trouble. I suppose that makes us free, in a way...”

“Oh, they’re here,” Daichi said, effectively ending the discussion for now. Ryo looked to the entrance and spotted Ami and Makoto as the sliding doors parted. 

Daichi waved to get their attention. They noticed and made their way to the table. “Sorry to keep you waiting” Ami said with a light blush on her cheeks, her gaze flitting from the floor to Ryo and back to the floor, “we stopped to change out of our uniforms.” 

“It’s fine.” Daichi grinned. “We just got here ourselves.” 

“We didn’t arrive too long ago,” Ryo assured them. “It was no trouble to wait for you.”

“What were you guys talking about?” Makoto asks as she sits opposite Daichi. “It looks like we interrupted you in the middle of a deep conversation.”

“The future,” he answered honestly, “and what it means for all of us.”

Unazuki brought over the four glasses of water she’d promised. “You guys are back,” she said. “How was your-” she paused as she looked at Makoto, “your, uh, trip?” She had learned from Motoki that Usagi was actually Sailor Moon and that the other girls were Sailor Senshi. They had been so worried about the girls when they’d disappeared and she was relieved to see them but she didn’t want to reveal their secret identity, or anything about the kidnapping, in front of Daichi and Ryo.

Ami caught on quickly. She realized that Unazuki was unaware that the two guys with her and Makoto were actually Shitennou. “Oh, it was… informative, to say the least.”

“Thank you for asking,” Makoto said, realizing what Unazuki was implying. “I hope we didn’t worry you too much. We’re all back home now, safe and sound.”

“I’m really glad everything went well,” she replied with genuine feeling. “I know Motoki was very relieved, too.” 

“Thank you, Unazuki,” Makoto said. Motoki had always greeted and chatted with her and Ami whenever they visited the arcade. He had been supportive of the girls and tended to look out for them, like an older brother figure. 

“In order to celebrate your return, how about I whip up tailor made desserts for your group?”

“Really?” Makoto asked, her eyes widened with excitement.

Ami grinned, too. “That is so nice of you, Unazuki-chan, thank you.”

“Usagi will be so mad she missed this!” Makoto said to her with a grin.

Unazuki laughed. “Next time she comes she’ll get one too, so when you let her know about your free dessert you can also tell her not to worry.”

“You’re saving us from a lot of tears of sadness,” Ami joked, “but you might cause a lot of tears of joy instead.” 

“Oh, I don’t mind those,” she said and started to head over to the kitchen. “I’ll be back with your desserts soon.”

“Being friends with you ladies certainly has its benefits,” Daichi said once Unazuki was out of earshot, “we should meet up here with you more often.”

“Yes,” Makoto nodded and took a sip of water and tried not to blush at his hint for further dates. “Unfortunately we’re used to our friends being used against us by our enemies, but recently it has been so peaceful. It really feels like our future is safe.” 

Daichi nods. “We were thinking the same thing. I’m glad you’ve all returned safely, too.”

Makoto smiled at him and then dipped her eyes shyly.

“And it looks like Chibiusa-chan will be staying for a while longer,” Ami added.

“Yes,” Makoto said, “I was so surprised to see Chibiusa again. I figured she’d gone back to her home in the thirtieth century, but she’s actually returned.”

“It was a surprise for all of us,” Ryo replied, recalling everyone’s reactions.

Ami giggled. “She was very cute. She even presented a letter to us from her mother, Neo-Queen Serenity, explaining why.”

“It’s the smart thing to do,” Makoto said, “Chibiusa needs to begin her Sailor Senshi training and her parents know that if she has to learn, then she might as well learn from the best, right?” She gave them a cheeky wink.

Daichi chuckled. “Mamoru and Usagi-chan must be having a hard time, then.”

“Well, they are her future parents. They have to take responsibility.” Ryo took a sip of his soda. “Come to think of it, did you see them?”

“See who?” Ami asked, genuinely wondering who he could be referring to.

“Our future selves.”

Before either of the girls could answer, Unazuki came back with a tray bearing sweet gifts. “Here you go! Parfaits for all!”

“Wow,” Ryo said, impressed, “and such quick service, too.”

“They look delicious.” Makoto grabbed her spoon as she was eager to eat this particular parfait. “Thank you, Unazuki. You’ve always had a gift for remembering everyone’s favorite flavors and choosing their perfect dessert.”

“That’s a great compliment coming from someone as talented as you are, Makoto-chan,” Unazuki replied.

“Oh, I wish I could make desserts that could rival the ones created in Crown Fruits Parlor. Maybe someday I will, when my skills grow.”

“I’m sure you will. You have more cooking talent that I do, my only advantage is that I’ve just been making desserts for longer.”

“Do you think you could teach me?” Makoto asked. Life was busy, but now that things seemed to have calmed down, she realized she could make time to pick up some of her favorite hobbies again. 

“Of course,” Unazuki said, grinning from ear to ear at the compliment, “anytime! How about this weekend?”

“Great!” Makoto said. “And in exchange I’ll bring you some of my famous kabayaki.”

“It’s a deal! Enjoy your desserts, and welcome home, ladies.”

“Thank you so much,” Ami added, “I am certainly going to enjoy it.”

“It’s nice to meet you properly, gentlemen,” Unazuki said, looking at Ryo and Daichi.

“Yes,” Ryo nodded, “thanks for our desserts.”

“You’re awesome,” Daichi added as she walked away to tend to other customers. 

When she was out of earshot, Ryo asked his question again. “So, did... did you see them?”

“Actually,” Ami admitted, flitting her gaze up at Makoto to make sure she was comfortable with revealing what they saw to the two guys, “we did.”

It was only for a brief moment but as they were leaving the Inner Senshi saw their future selves… and they were with the Shitennou. Even if they could not speak to each other, their future selves looked grateful to all of them for saving the future. 

They also saw four small Sailor Senshi: two of the girls bore strong resemblances to Rei and Ami. The third one looked like a mix of Makoto and Daichi due to her hair and eye color. And the fourth one looked like a miniature Minako with Kiyoshi’s long silver hair, decorated in true Minako fashion, with a frilly, white ribbon.

“Were they happy? What were they doing?” Ryo asked, before swallowing somewhat nervously. 

“What he really wants to know,” Daichi said, bluntly, “is if the Senshi and Shitennou were together.”

Ami’s face turned tomato red. “Well,” she started, and then bit her lip as she tried to build her courage to tell them. “The Senshi all had little girls with them.”

“And those little girls,” Makoto continued, “they looked to be Chibiusa’s age.” 

“Were they the next generation of Sailor Senshi of Crystal Tokyo?” Daichi asked, confused. 

The penny dropped much quicker for Ryo. “They’re our future daughters,” he said, eyes wide. 

The two couples’ faces burned so brightly with embarrassment the Crown Fruits Parlor could have used them to light the whole building. 

It was not just Usagi and Mamoru, they were all destined to become future parents. If Rei, Shinobu, Minako and Kiyoshi had been present they would have shared the same reaction together. Now they really understood how Usagi and Mamoru had felt when King Endymion told them all that Chibiusa was their daughter.

“L-Let’s hurry and eat these desserts! Unazuki took her time to make them after all!” Makoto blurted, desperate to switch topics. It was way too soon for all of them to think about marriage and parenthood. 

They all agreed, especially Daichi. “Yes! These daught- deserts!” he corrected hastily, “I meant to say desserts! Desserts!” 

“Yes,” Ryo said. Seeing his friend so flustered relieved him of some of his own embarrassment. “What about the desserts?”

“These, uh, parfaits are great, and… uh, yeah, let’s eat them… yum!” When he couldn’t think of anything else to say, he began shoveling the dessert into his mouth. “Ow,” he said, placing one hand against his temple and wincing. “Brain freeze. Watch out, Ami, you’re eating faster than I am.”

“Ami was doing exactly the same as he had been, the difference being she had the advantage of being the Senshi of Mercury, which meant cold things were right up her alley. She was concentrating very hard on her own parfait, eager to look at anything else except for Ryo, which of course meant she kept accidentally meeting his eyes, which in turn made both of them go beet red again. 

“Mmm,” Makoto said awkwardly, “these parfaits are so good.”

“Actually,” Ryo said as he tasted his, “they really are.”

“Yeah,” Daichi added. “You were right, Mako-chan, Unazuki really does have a knack for picking the perfect flavor choice for her customers.”

Makoto tried not to sound too excited at the change in her honorific. “Which one did she make you,” she asked, and then lowered her voice just a little, “Daichi-kun?”

He smiled broadly, so happy at the implied meaning behind what she had just called him. Suddenly it felt like they were really on a double date. “Tiramisu,” he answered. “What about you?” 

“Coconut and caramel.” She was smiling too as she turned to look at Ryo and his green-colored parfait. “Is that one mint or pistachio?”

“The latter,” he said, “and it’s delicious. I know I’m going to order this every time I come here from now on.”

Now that they had gone back to more normal conversation, Ami felt a little more relaxed, and she stopped eating her strawberry and lime parfait so quickly. “The future…” she wondered, her curious brain always thinking, “when we were walking around there everything seemed so different. Not just us I mean, but life there, all the people, the buildings, the whole atmosphere… I wonder what we’re all doing in the future, how everything really operates in Crystal Tokyo, and how we’re actually going to get to that point from where we are now. It was like a completely different world.” 

“Who knows?” Daichi shrugged his shoulders - he was never the type to worry about things he didn’t know the answer to. “Crystal Tokyo was in ruins because of the Black Moon Clan attack, but Neo-Queen Serenity regained her powers and it’s been restored. In the end, isn’t that the only thing that matters?”

“You’re right, of course,” Ryo chimed in, “but I’m curious too,” he looked at Ami, “it does make you wonder.” 

“You mean things like how the future has advanced and what we would have been doing?” Makoto asked, “Like for example, will Ami-chan be given the opportunity to become a successful doctor?”

“Yes,” Ami said, agreeing, “in that world, will Makoto get her chance to open a bakery and a flower shop?”

“I certainly hope I do.” Makoto imagined her beautiful store full of an assortment of flowers and her bakery giving off the sweet scent of freshly baked bread and cakes first thing in the morning... with her, Daichi and their future daughter working together as one happy family.

“What are you smirking about Makoto?” Daichi asked, clearly able to tell what was on her mind.

“N-N-Nothing!” Makoto replied, trying to hide her embarrassment and went back to eating her parfait. Daichi grinned, his heart beating to a quick tempo and finding Makoto’s reactions to be adorable.

Ami did wonder if she became a doctor. “I certainly hope I can follow in my mother’s footsteps.”

“If you were going to be a doctor, what would you specialize in?” 

She looked at Ryo and thought about his question. “Pediatrics, I suppose. There’s some tumbling very rewarding about children. They’re so vulnerable and they need more help than anyone.”

“Would that take a very long time to study?” Makoto asked.

“Not any longer than the other specializations. But even so, I don’t know how I could do that and still continue my duties as a Sailor Senshi and serving Neo-Queen Serenity. Maybe medicine and life in general will have further advancements in Crystal Tokyo.”

“I’m sure you’ll be a great doctor, Ami. I have faith that you’ll achieve your dream,” Daichi says. “And when I’m sick in the thirtieth century, I’ll come to you to treat me.”

“You’re not a kid,” Ryo points out. “You can’t be one of her patients.”

Ami smiles softly, “I think I can make an exception to treat my friends, even if they’ll be well over the age of eighteen. But the truth of the matter is, we really don’t know what’s going to occur, and I’m with Daichi on this one. I know I’m the one thinking about it, but I’m actually alright with not knowing for sure. In some ways it’s better for us.”

“What do you mean?” Makoto asked. 

“Well, the future is safe now. If we know every detail of our future, then we might end up simply waiting around for things to happen for us.”

Her friend understood and nodded her head. “You’re right. It’s enough to know that the future is safe.”

“That makes us free,” Daichi continued. “We can live our lives.” 

“I wouldn’t say we’re free to do it,” Ryo, ever the philosopher, said. “In fact, I’d say we have to. It’s our only choice. We have to do our best to live well and be happy.”

“Right,” Ami said and then boldly raised her parfait glass up in a toast. “Let’s do our best to make our dreams come true.” She was currently content living in the present with her friends and her now-boyfriend, and continuing her studies so she could accomplish her goal of becoming a doctor, just like her mother.

They all clinked their desserts together. Makoto smiled softly afterwards. “That’s right, we need to live well,” she said and then suddenly looked downcast.

“What is it, Mako-chan?” Ami asked. 

Makoto was remembering Sailor Pluto, who gave up her life to save them all. “I wish we could let her know we won.”

Ami didn’t need to be told who she was referring to. “I wish Sailor Pluto knew, too. That her sacrifice was not in vain.”

Daichi held Makoto’s hand as a sign of comfort. “I’m sure that she knows.” Neo-Queen Serenity had promised that Pluto would have a proper resting place in honor of her brave sacrifice. 

“I believe it also.” Ryo said. “More than anything that’s why we have to watch over Chibiusa. For her sake, because she can’t do it herself now.”

“Yes,” Ami agreed. “We must continue to protect her, Usagi and Mamoru.”

No matter what they had been saying, what they had been feeling earlier on in the day, deep down they knew. There was peace, the future was safe, but there was still so much work left for them to do. To obtain that future, the peace of today would only be temporary. 

Looking at each other, however, there was no despair. They would live their lives as well as they could, and they would continue to fight to protect their most important people. 

They would never give up. Not when the future they were promised was so bright.

YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLyBokfnWyZkZee1v_y4J66LU7514m_rF2

iTunes: https://music.apple.com/gb/playlist/our-future/pl.u-RRbVVNNCmM9Nxx

**Author's Note:**

> YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLyBokfnWyZkZee1v_y4J66LU7514m_rF2
> 
> iTunes: https://music.apple.com/gb/playlist/our-future/pl.u-RRbVVNNCmM9Nxx


End file.
